The Dragon Slaying Fairy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom isn't who everyone thought she is and she's much stronger than most people think. See her title is She-Dragon Bloom the Salamander of Fairy Tail...and not only does she have the Dragon Fire but she also is a Fire Dragon SLAYER. After having her slaying powers sealed she left Fairy Tail and Earthland to try and get them back. Now Fairy Tail has come to get her back...poor Trix
1. Bikes, slides, and past?

**Fairy Tail Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being who everyone thought she was Bloom had a large secret? She's a dragon slayer…and not just any dragon slayer. She's a fire Dragon slayer from the Fairy Tail guild. That's right Bloom is Fem!Natsu so definite OOC and AU**

"No way in hell am I riding a bike, flying one or not! I get motion sick on any type of vehicle!" Bloom said looking at the bike Griffin conjured up for her and Sky with a rapidly paling face.

"Seriously? You can face down evil witches without a care in the world but you pale at the thought of riding a hover bike? There is something seriously wrong with you Bloom." Stella said bluntly as she and everyone else stared at Bloom in disbelief. They saw her talk smack to three evil witches out to kill her without so much as batting an eye and yet a vehicle terrified her?

"Oh shut up and go through the portal already. Sky can ride the bike and I'll run, we'll see you at Alfea." Bloom said her cheeks flushing in embarrassment at the looks she was getting. Several chuckles nearby caused everyone to look over only to watch as a girl a little older than Bloom with scarlet red hair stab a Decay monster with a sword.

"Same old Bloom as always huh?" A males voice asked with a chuckle as several monsters were blasted apart with what looked like ice.

"Shut up Popsicle!" Bloom snapped turning to glare at the half naked (this causing several younger witches to squeal in surprise while Griffin and the other teachers looked ready to blast him) man with black hair and a blue mark on his chest.

"Make me Flame-queen!" The guy retorted without skipping a beat while Bloom looked at him in confusion.

"How's that an insult? Has whatever brain you actually have frozen over?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the boy while Griffin all but shoved her students into the portal, youngest first.

"Look out!" One of the teachers, Ediltrude Bloom believed, called when a Decay monster tried to sneak up behind her. Bloom yelped as she spun around and punched the monster clear off of the roof of the building.

"Aw you still yelp and punch when startled like that. How cute." The scarlet haired woman teased causing Bloom to blush darkly and scowl at her.

"Shut up! B-Baka!" Bloom said slipping into Japanese in her embarrassment, causing the three newcomers to laugh at her embarrassment.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you Bloom. Erza still has to punish you for disappearing like you did. You had us all worried you know?" A blond girl that looked a lot like Stella only in a skimpier outfit and with blue eyes asked smiling at Bloom who paled and stuttered slightly at this.

"You can go through the portal too Sky. With them helping me there's nothing that can get in our way." Bloom said still looking a little pale but smiling at her friends who smiled back subconsciously, although the four of them were still fighting flawlessly with the blond using her whip to keep monsters away from the portal.

"Ms. Bloom you may not be my student but you are still a child. I will not be leaving you alone with three people I do not know. Faragonda would skin me alive." Griffin said narrowing her eyes on Bloom who snickered at the last bit, knowing just how protective the teachers could be over their students after watching Griselda tear into one Red Fountain Senior that had two timed one of the older girls with a witch and that was before the other teachers joined in.

"I don't think it'd be Ms. F you have to worry about. Ms. G and the others would get to you first but fine I guess you can come along." Bloom called over her shoulder as she used an uppercut on another Decay monster while the scarlet haired woman took out a monster that tried to blind side Bloom.

"Good now how will we get there if vehicles and teleportation are out?" Griffin asked closing the portal after Sky and the twin teachers had gone through, turning around in time to blast a Decay monster that tried to attack her from behind.

"Gray?" The scarlet haired woman asked looking at the black haired man who nodded as he froze another Decay monster.

"One ride coming up. Ice Make: Slide!" The black haired many, apparently called Gray, said making some gestures with his hands before slamming them into the railing beside him, causing a slide of pure ice to form and go down and away from the school. The end of it was somewhere in the forest. Griffin felt her jaw hit the roof of the school at seeing the man no older than Bloom make an ice slide out of thin air.

"That should get us far enough away. Ladies first." Gray said decking a Decay monster as he motioned to the slide.

"So what are you waiting for Ice Princess? You're a girl aren't you?" Bloom asked smirking as she kicked another monster off of the roof, and causing Gray to glare at her with a scowl on his face.

"I'm a male in case you haven't noticed!" Gray shouted at her causing Bloom to snicker slightly.

"I think everyone notices since you keep stripping Pervert!" Bloom shouted back at him causing him to look down and swear when he realized his cloths were missing.

"Where the hell did they go now!?" Gray asked freaking out as he looked for his cloths in between beating up the monsters.

"Damnitt Gray you nearly froze me with your damn slide!" A pissed off males voice shouted from in the forest causing Bloom to raise an eyebrow.

"Just how many of you guys are here in Magix?" Bloom asked her friends as the blond girl jumped onto the slide and seemed to skateboard on it till she got out of their sight.

"Everyone. We all missed you Bloom and so when Laxus and Master finally managed to track you down we all came to see you and bring you home." Erza said slicing another monster as she backed towards the slide.

"Sorry to worry you all like that." Bloom said sheepishly as she grabbed Griffins arm and pulled her towards the slide.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get out of here." Erza said grinning as Bloom pulled Griffin onto the ice slide with Erza and Gray right behind her.

"Just pretend it's a hover board or whatever you call them and you'll be fine Ms. Griffin." Bloom said as she began to slide down the ice slide as if she had done it a thousand times before.

"If you say so Miss Bloom." Griffin said shakily sliding down the ice with Erza and Gray behind her skating like professionals.

"This is almost as fun as Barrel Surfing. I still can't believe how much trouble we had gotten in for that!" Bloom said laughing as she spoke to Erza and Gray while Gray destroyed the ice behind him so that the Decay monsters couldn't follow them.

"I think it's the property damage we got in trouble for the most…especially when you blew up the pool during the Grand Magic Games." Gray said grinning at Bloom over his shoulder and causing the fire mage to grin scowl.

"I wouldn't have blown up the pool if you hadn't had freezed it over with me inside ya dumbass!" Bloom retorted causing Griffin to gape. Bloom idly wondered how things were going over at Alfea at the moment.


	2. explosion, estranged and ours?

**Fairy Tail Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

At Alfea Faragonda was trying to reassure Saladin and Cordatora that they would win, pointing out how optimistic her students were being, when Flora suddenly came running over with Musa and Tecna.

"Ms. Faragonda Tecna sensed a Vorpal tunnel opening up right over there." Musa managed to say as she pointed to where Tecna had sensed the tunnel opening, causing everyone to gather around where some dark colored mist seemed to be forming.

"Look something's coming out." One of the girls commented before the figures solidified to show the CT girls, Stella, Knut, Brandon, and Sky.

"It's princess Stella and the girls from CT!" One of the seniors from Solaria said excitedly while Flora commented on how they looked grumpy.

"Vorpal Tunnel Syndrome it's like Jetlag." Tecna explained to her quietly while Faragonda warned them to stay back as she scanned the witches for any sign of Griffin while she walked towards them.

"Hello Ediltrude. How long has it been since you stepped foot on the Alfea Campus?" Faragonda asked causing Ediltrude to smirk at the question to see if she was who she appeared to be.

"I was a Freshman; you and Ms. Griffin were Juniors. Griffin and I were sneaking onto campus to turn the High Fly Sorority into goats." Ediltrude said causing Faragonda to smile.

"Ah yes. If memory serves you two left seven inches tall…in a jar." Faragonda said with a chuckle while Zarathrustra gave a short bark of laughter that had been hilarious.

"It's so good to see you Stella but where's Bloom?" Flora asked worriedly even as she looked Stella over for injury.

"Ms. Flora brings up a good point. I noticed two of the more noticeable ones amongst you missing. Tell me Ediltrude, where is Griffin and Bloom?" Faragonda asked her smile turning slightly dangerous, causing Ediltrude and Zarathrustra to flinch at the sight of it.

"Ms. Bloom offered to stay behind with the blond two timer over there to keep the monsters from entering the escape portal Ms. Griffin made for us. She said something about not getting on a vehicle because of motion sickness" Here Ediltrude was interrupted by Tecna, Flora, and Musa snickering slightly.

"What's so funny you three?" Griselda asked frowning at the three girls disapprovingly.

"Sorry. We were just reminded of how Bloom acted the first time she got on the bus. She was alright…until it started moving. When we got off of the bus in Magix she almost literally kissed the ground while screaming that she was still alive. She hasn't taken the bus since." Musa said causing a few of the witches and other fairies to snicker as well while Griselda raised an eyebrow at how bad Blooms motion sickness would be for that to happen.

"Yeah that's Bloom all right." An amused male's voice said causing several others to laugh while everyone turned to see a lot of strange people standing there wearing weird cloths.

"Who are you and how did you get here?!" Griselda demanded summoning a magical blast in her hands as she narrowed her eyes at the group while stepping protectively in front of her students.

"Easy lady. We aren't here to hurt anyone unless they piss us off first. We're just looking for a friend of ours. You know her since you were just talking about her. Bloom?" An older looking man with a pipe in his mouth asked looking at Griselda and holding his hands up in surrender.

"What do you want with one of my students?!" Griselda demanded almost teleporting to in front of the man as she hoisted him into the air with one hand by his shirt, while her other hand had the magical blast in it still. Everyone else had tensed up as well while the teachers were slowly converging on the scene with several attacks or weapons at the ready.

"We just want to take her home. It's been so long since I've seen Bloom-nee-chan!" A younger boy, this one a little younger than the Freshmen students, said looking at Griselda wide eyed.

"Nee-chan? You're related to Bloom then, young man?" Faragonda asked walking over and placing a restraining hand on Griseldas shoulder while looking at the younger boy that frowned slightly.

"Not really but I've known her since I was a baby and she's always been like a big sister to me so I've always called her Bloom-nee!" The boy said causing Faragonda to search his face for any signs of a lie, but not finding any.

"Drop him Griselda. It seems they really do know our missing student." Faragonda ordered as she observed all of the newcomers while Griselda scowled at the smoking man before dropping him and ripping the pipe out of his mouth.

"No smoking on school campus!" Griselda said sternly, causing the man to pout but not protest at a look from a small older man.

"So mind telling us how you know our estranged student?" Palladium asked still having a hand on the hilt of his sword as he eyed the large group warily.

"Sure after you tell us where she is. We want to see our missing sister." A young white haired blue eyed girl said chirpily while an older looking girl and a tall man with white hair nodded in agreement.

"Are you more of those people that showed up at Cloud Tower?" Zarathrustra asked eyeing the group curiously, and catching sight of a mark on one girls arm that reminded her of the mark on that other boys chest.

"That depends on what they look like." The short old man said looking up at the women curiously.

"One was a guy with dark colored hair that was half naked and seemed to use ice based powers, another was a blond girl dressed like a prostitute that used a whip, and the third was a scarlet haired girl wearing armor and wielding a sword." Zarathrustra rattled off causing the large group to blink in unision.

"That's Gray, Lucy, and Erza. Tell me miss. Was there another girl there too? Pink colored hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, average height and probably blowing stuff up and playing pranks? Her name would be Bloom and is the one we've been looking for for several months now." The short old man asked his eyes lighting up with hope while Ediltrude shook her head.

"Sorry but our Bloom has fire red hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, average height and is actually very shy around those she doesn't know too well. She's not very violent at all although she does play pranks." Ediltrude said not noticing her slip of the tongue until her students, the Alfea girls, Red Fountain boys and the other teachers looked at her in amusement or curiosity while the large mystery group deflated.

"What?" Ediltrude asked looking confused at all the looks the other teachers were giving her.

"Your Bloom?" One of the senior witchs asked grinning slightly at how this could be taken.

"Bloom is our honorary little sister. She often comes over to Cloud Tower to get away from all the pink and usually plays pranks on everyone…we offered to help her with her pranks and over the last few months she's become our baby sister. So yes, our Bloom." Zarathrustra said glaring slightly at the senior while everyone that thought they knew Bloom looked shocked. They didn't know she was a prankster or didn't like the color pink, let alone was so close to the two CT teachers.

"So where _is _Bloom?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at the twin teachers just before there was a large explosion of flame from somewhere in the woods a few dozen yards away. Ediltrude and Zarathrustra both grinned at the sight of the explosion and pointed at it as they turned back to Griselda and chorused their answer in unision.

"Over there apparently."


	3. drunken, merged, and pets

**Fairy Tail Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So where _is _Bloom?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at the twin teachers just before there was a large explosion of flame from somewhere in the woods a few dozen yards away. Ediltrude and Zarathrustra both grinned at the sight of the explosion and pointed at it as they turned back to Griselda and chorused their answer in unision.

"Over there apparently."

It had been a few hours since anyone at Alfea had seen Bloom and the only way they could tell her general area of occupation was the occasional explosion that seemed to happen with each one coming closer and closer to Alfea than the last.

Everyone felt the tension mounting and more than a few people screamed out in shock when a slide of ice came out of nowhere and ended beside the fountain in the courtyard.

"That's Gray's ice slide!" One of the Fairy Tail gang said as the whole group rushed to the slide as there was a flash of lighting and a young man was standing there with a girl in his arms.

"Laxus Wendy, how did you're search go and where are the others?" Makarov asked rushing up to his grandson who set down the sky dragon slayer who wobbled a bit from her first experience with lightning travel.

"We found our Bloom but she's different. Apparently whoever took her had locked away her memories and dragon slaying powers, implanting new memories and a new appearance in her instead. That one green skinned lady we met, Griffin or something like that, had cast a spell to bring Blooms two sides together. She's half our Bloom and half new Bloom." The man apparently called Laxus said causing the Fairy Tail group to whoop at having their missing friend and nakama back. Not like their Bloom could be any weirder no matter what she was.

"They're coming in with Gajeel on the ice slide." Wendy said after regaining her sense of balance as she motioned towards the slide where several figures could be seen skating towards the school.

"You've gotten better." They could hear a somewhat familiar girls voice comment to someone as the figures began to come into focus. In front was the red head with armor, Erza if Makarov had been correct, then there was a blond girl, Lucy, and a man with black hair and red eyes, who Wendy told them was Gajeel. Next was a girl with half fiery red hair and half hot pink hair that looked like she was two people cut in half straight down the middle then stuck together, followed by a slightly wobbly Griffin and a half naked black haired man that must be Gray.

"On second thought never mind." The familiar voice said coming from the half-half girl who had jumped off of the slide professionally while Griffin stumbled off like a drunken person, much to her students' amusement.

"You did better than Lucy has the first dozen times she used the ice slide. You at least managed to stay on your feet, she fell on her ass and slid the whole way the first four or five times. She only slid halfway the rest of the times." The familiar girl said snickering as she helped Griffin to her feet before turning around to look at everyone causing them to gasp. The right side of her body had bright pink spiky hair, tan skin, a hazel eye, and was moderately muscled while the left side was…

"Bloom!" The Winx and Twin Teachers exclaimed rushing forward to check on the red head who looked like an Oreo with one of the cookies missing.

"Yo! Miss me?" The two sided girl asked raising her tan arm in a greeting, the darker skinned side of her grinning widely while the lighter skinned side smiled softly at her friends.

"You look like a yin-yang symbol." Ediltrude noted in amusement while Bloom grinned up at her as the Hell Witch ruffled her hair fondly.

"When my two memories and personalities were clashing in me while we were in the woods Ms. Griffin used a spell that would merge us together perfectly, literally too. Half of me is the Bloom you know." The light side of Bloom began to say before the darker half finished speaking for her.

"The other half is the kickass me that the Fairy Tail guild knows." The dark half said grinning widely and showing off the sharper than normal canines on that side of the mouth.

"You mean the property damage causing you that we know." Erza corrected smiling fondly at the twin sided girl who merely grinned at her with both sides in harmony.

"Oh yeah that too. Now where are those Trix? I'm going to get some major ass!" The darker side said looking around for any sign of the three evil witches who had stolen her newer powers.

"Bloom!" Happy shouted happily tackling Blooms darker side in the face while Kiko jumped up onto the lighter sides arm.

"Happy meet Kiko he's my light sides pet, although he seems far too smart to be a normal bunny." Darker Bloom (**A/N: Okay from now on Fairy Tail Bloom will be referred to in bold while Winx Bloom is in regular type.)** said motioning to the bunny as she let Happy settling in her spiky hair.

"Kiko this is my dark sides friend and partner, Happy the Exceed. He's a talking flying cat basically." Bloom said smiling as she nuzzled her bunny while everyone blinked at how distracted the two had gotten all of a sudden, and how they seemed to know something they probably shouldn't.

"How do you know about all that when you're both separate?" Lucy asked curiously while Bloom and **Bloom** looked at her confused at her question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bloom asked tilting her head to the side slightly while **Bloom **took over.

"When we merged together so did our minds and memories!"


End file.
